Something Odd
by LadyLavande
Summary: [Traduction de KawaiiTenshi27]Oneshot. Que du dialogue. Peter et James ont une... discussion sur leurs deux meilleurs amis. Sousentendu de slash SBRL.


**Avertissement** : Ce One-Shot contient un sous-entendu de slash SBRL.

**Disclaimer** : Le texte original en anglais appartient à KawaiiTenshi27 ainsi que l'idée. Les lieux, personnages…etc. appartiennent à Sainte Joanne Katleen Rowling. La traduction est de moi _et_ à moi.

Place à l'histoire…

**Something Odd**

« Hey, hum, James ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Pete ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu Sirius ou Remus récemment ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un 'non' ? »

« C'est un 'pourquoi' »

« Tu ne peux pas me donner directement la réponse ? »

« Pete, ça fait combien de temps que tu me connais ? »

« Euh... environ cinq ans... pourquoi ? »

« Je suis obligé de répondre à ça ? »

« ... Non. Je pense que non. »

« Bien. Alors, pourquoi veux-tu savoir où sont Sirius et Rem ? »

« Parce que je voudrais te parler d'eux, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient là. »

« Ben, il ne sont pas là, je doute qu'ils y soient avant un bon moment. Je crois qu'ils ont... d'autres choses à faire... en ce moment. »

« Quoi ? »

« De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Euh... »

« Parles. »

« Bien. Très bien. Hum... »

« Oh, grouille toi, Peter ! »

« Il ne te paraissent pas... _bizarre_ ? »

« Bizarre ? Comment ça ? »

« _James_ ? »

« _Peter_. »

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque choses que je ne sais pas ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je te _connais _depuis cinq ans Potter. Cet air innocent ne marche plus avec moi. »

« J'avais l'impression. »

« La ferme, Potter. »

« Non, merci. »

« ... »

« Je crois que tu voulais discuter de quelque chose, Pettigrew ? »

« Hmph. Bien. Reste comme ça. »

« Je le resterai. »

« Aaaah... Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu as ... ? »

« Si j'ai... remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Oui ! »

« Il faut que tu clarifies "bizarre", Peter. Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. »

« Ben... Ils passent beaucoup beaucoup de temps ensemble, il s'en vont longtemps... »

« Ils sont amis, Pete. Bien sûr qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Nous aussi on le fait. »

« Mais... ils passent beaucoup beaucoup du temps_ seuls_ ensemble. Et il s'en vont... plus que d'habitude. »

« De quoi tu parles, Peter ? »

« Ben... c'est juste... tu sais... »

« Eclaires moi. »

« Ben... ils finissent souvent les phrases de l'autre... »

« Sirius et moi on le fait aussi. »

« Mais c'est pas pareil. Tu sais, Sirius est toujours super attentif quand la pleine lune arrive, maintenant, il prend même des_ notes_ en classe quand Remus est absent, pour qu'il puisse rattraper, et il travaille plus dur que nous sa forme animagus, et il devient un _chien_, en tout cas, et... »

« En quoi le fait qu'il se transforme en chien à un_ rapport_ avec tout ça ? »

« Remus est un _loup_ et Sirius est un _chien_, c'est presque comme... ben... »

« Comme _quoi_ , Peter ? »

« Je sais pas. Mais... il y a d'autres choses. »

« Par exemple ? »

« Comme... par exemple Sirius verse son thé à Remus le matin, ou Remus donne à manger de son plat à Sirius et le harcèle pour qu'il mange ses légumes. »

« Remus harcèle tout le monde pour qu'il mange leurs légumes. »

« Mais il ne te les met pas dans ton assiette et te menace jusqu'à que tu les manges. Pas normalement, quoi. Et quand il le fais, tu l'ignore, la plupart du temps. Sirius fais ce qui lui dit. Ca ne lui _ressemble _pas. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors... il y a d'autres choses, aussi. Quand ils se parlent , quand ils se regardent. C'est différent. Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose. Et un jour j'ai vu Remus jouer avec les cheveux de Sirius, et tu _sais_ que Sirius déteste quand quelqu'un touche à ses cheveux, mais il s'en fichait, en fait, s'était comme s'il appréciait ! Et ils continuent à disparaître tout le temps, je suis sûr et certain qu'ils ne prépare pas de blague, parce que, un, c'est Remus, deux, si ils en faisait une ils nous en parleraient, mais_ ils n'ont rien dit_. Et ce matin… »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ce matin ? »

« En Métamorphose. Je te jure qu'ils se faisaient du pied sous la table. »

« Et ? »

« _Et_ ? James ! Ne joues pas à l'idiot ! Je sais que tu es très bon à ce jeu, tout ça, mais c'est différent ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire, Pete ? »

« Il y a... Il y a... »

« Il y a quoi ? »

« Tu sais... s'il se passe _des choses_ entre eux ? »

« Tu aurais dû me dire ça plus tôt, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Au lieu de finir par ça. »

« Espèce bâtard ! Putain tu ne peux pas me _répondre_, juste si j'arrive et que je te pose la question ? Connard ! »

« Langage, Petey, tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche ? »

« _Potter_. »

« Oui. »

« Tu pourrais pas juste me répondre ? »

« Je le fais. La réponse est oui. Il y a... tin tin tin !... _quelque chose _qui se passe entre eux. Beaucoup de choses. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Evidemment que je suis sûr. »

« Ils te l'ont dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ils ne me l'ont pas dit ? Nous sommes amis, aussi ? Je ne mérite pas de savoir ? »

« Si tu veux qu'ils te le disent, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est monter tout de suite au dortoir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils y sont. Montes et il te le diront. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« C'est pourquoi ils me l'on dit. »

« Parce que tu voulais et tu leur as demandé ? »

« Non. Tu es tellement naïf, Pete. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas monter. »

« De quoi tu parles, James ? »

« Ils ne me l'on pas dit parce que je leur ai _demandé_. Il me l'on dit, parce que je les ai _surpris_. »

« Oh ! Alors... Ils sont... »

« Yep. »

« En haut ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans le dortoir ? »

« Exactement. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Encore oui, Pete. »

« Oh, mon dieu... et s'ils le font dans _mon_ _lit_ ? »

« Alors, tu ferais mieux de monter, Pete. »

« J'y vais ! »

« Hey, Pete ! Frappe d'abord ! »

**End**

****

* * *

****

**_Lady' _**

Merci de m'avoir lue et si ça vous a plu (ou pas n.n) laissez un review !

Gros Bisous A Tout Mes Lecteurs Et Lectrices!!!


End file.
